Est-ce que tu me trouves gros ?
by Woor Energy
Summary: Messieurs, si vos parents vous emmerdent pour vous protéger à chaque rapport, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Et c'est pas Maître Panda et le Prof qui diront le contraire. Double-Shot mpreg, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Maître Panda.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon, à la base, dans ce mpreg, c'était Maître Panda, la "maman". Mais l'intervention d'une personne (GeekandGamer59 pour ne pas la citer... Lol) m'a fait changer d'avis ^^ Donc c'est aussi à elle de la remercier, car l'idée n'est pas de moi !_

_Vuala, j'arrête de vous embêter, et comme toujours..._

_Enjoy !_

_/\/\/\_

_Non. Impossible. C'était juste impossible._

C'était les mots qui résonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui ? Encore, il aurait été une femme, tout aurait été normal, même si c'était une nouvelle assez bouleversante... Mais merde, lui, c'était un homme ! Il ne pouvait pas ! C'était contraire à toute logique !  
>Il observait l'objet sous toutes les coutures, précautionneusement, comme s'il était en cristal. Deux petites barres apparaissaient... Non ! Il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part !<p>

Anéanti. Ouais, c'était ça, il était anéanti.

D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas le seul à avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle...

"Prof. Tu voulais me voir ? Fit timidement Maître Panda par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le Geek m'as prévenu qu'il y avait un soucis.

-Heu... Ou-Oui ! Viens, installe-toi." Lui répondit-il en cachant l'objet sous son oreiller.

L'homme au Kigurumi acquiesça et s'assit au bord du matelas, à côté de son ami et désormais amant. Et dire qu'ils s'étaient promis d'en rester là, mais leurs sentiments respectifs avaient finalement pris le dessus... C'est chiant, l'amour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Tu sais, la dernière fois... L'autre nuit...

-Oui ? Hé bien ?

-Il y a un léger prob-"

Le Prof s'interrompit lui-même en plaquant une main sur sa bouche et en se ruant aux toilettes. Le Panda pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement perplexe, et attendit sagement le retour de son collègue, s'inquiétant pour sa santé. S'il était malade, il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de lui en parler, même s'il était sur le point de crever, fierté oblige... Alors, pourquoi cette fois-ci ?  
>Il le vit finalement rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre, le visage pâle, la démarche légèrement pantelante, et se rassit sur le matelas.<p>

"Prof ?

-Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer... Même ma Science Infuse ne m'est d'aucune utilité, pour le coup...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tiens."

Le scientifique sortit l'objet de sa cachette et lui tendit d'un geste tremblant, appréhendant sa réaction. Allait-il l'abandonner ? Fondre en larmes ? Exploser de joie ? Le Panda observa le test, un sourcil arqué, légèrement confus, puis fixa son interlocuteur.

"Mais bordel, pourquoi t'as un test de grossesse avec toi ?

-Es-tu stupide, ou le ferais-tu exprès ? Grogna le Prof, exaspéré. D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai tenu à te parler de la nuit dernière, et pourquoi je viens de vomir à l'instant ? Et aussi, pourquoi j'aurais un test de grossesse positif à ma disposition ?

-Mais attends, tu... T'es... T'es... Réalisa-t-il soudain. Non...

-Si..."

Maître Panda écarquilla les yeux, se prenant la nouvelle en plein visage. Lui ? Attendre un enfant ? Un homme ne pouvait pas porter de bébé, pourtant ! Peut-être que le test de grossesse était juste faux...  
>Non, ce genre de test ne se trompe quasiment jamais. Putain. Lui, s'occuper d'un gosse ? Il en était tout bonnement incapable ! Encore un chat, ça allait... Mais là, on parlait d'un être humain ! D'un mini lui !<p>

"Alors... C'est... C'est mon... _Notre_ bébé... C'est pas possible...

-Hélas... Soupira le savant.

-Comment ça, "hélas" ?

-Pardon ?

-Prof, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Autant s'en réjouir que d'en pleurer, non ? C'est génial, d'avoir un enfant !

-Oui, bien sûr, mais... Je ne sais pas si...

-Tu ne sais pas si tu veux le garder ?"

Il acquiesça en poussant un nouveau soupir. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un enfant ! Et puis qu'est-ce que les autres allaient dire ? Allaient-ils le jeter dehors en le traitant de monstre, ou l'accepteraient-ils le plus naturellement possible ? Et, s'ils le gardait, comment allaient-ils s'en occuper ? Il n'avait jamais eu de gosse à charge !

"Prof... Réfléchis-y bien. C'est une grosse responsabilité, pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

-J'ai aussi besoin de ton avis... C'est _notre_ enfant, pas seulement le mien.

-Je ne voudrais pas t'influencer, mais... J'aimerais vraiment le garder. Après, c'est ton corps, pas le mien, tu dois choisir seul."

Le chimiste se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon et ferma les yeux. Quelle choix compliqué... Il ne pourrait jamais avoir de réponse concrète ! Et ce mal de ventre, seigneur... C'était comme cela tout le long de la grossesse ? Ou pire, peut-être ? Puis, au bout de neuf mois, le bébé viendra-t-il tout seul, ou faudra-t-il lui faire une césarienne ? Trop de questions, jamais de réponses... Et sa Science Infuse ne lui servait à rien ! Bon Dieu, que c'était frustrant !

Le Panda serrait fermement l'homme à la blouse contre lui, pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Honnêtement, il n'était pas prêt à être père. Mais il voulait vraiment avoir ce bébé. Il imaginait déjà le ventre de son compagnon grossir au fil des mois, être aussi rond et gros qu'un ballon de foot... Il trouvait ça vraiment adorable. Aussi adorable que leur potentiel mioche.

Le Prof releva la tête et fit un grand sourire à son compagnon.

"Alors... On va être papas ? Pour de vrai ?

-Ouais... On va être de supers papas... Dit l'ursidé alors qu'une larme de joie dévalait sur sa joue.

-Oh, ne pleure pas... Autant s'en réjouir que d'en pleurer, pas vrai ?"

Les deux hommes rirent à l'unisson avant de s'embrasser tendrement, encore émus par cette nouvelle.

"On devrait peut-être le dire aux autres... Hésita le Panda.

-Mh... Non. Les autres peuvent attendre." Déclara-t-il avant de se jeter de nouveau sur les lèvres du chanteur.

* * *

><p>"Qu-Quoi ?!"<p>

Ce fut la première réaction de Mathieu en apprenant cette fameuse nouvelle. Sourcil arqué, mains et jambes tremblantes, il dut s'adosser au mur derrière lui pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Le Prof ? Enceint ? Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout comment ?!

"C'est impossible...

-Mathieu... Ne le prend pas mal, s'il te plaît, mais on a bien réfléchit, et... On veut vraiment garder ce bébé, dit Maître Panda.

-C'est impossible... Répéta-t-il, hébété. Pas mon petit frère...

-De quoi ?"

Le Youtuber contourna soigneusement l'animal avant de se planter devant le Prof, qu'il prit dans ses bras en le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui.

"Mathieu ?

-Putain, mon petit frère devient grand... Pleurnicha-t-il. J'veux pas que tu grandisses, moi ! Restes petit, merde !

-Mathieu, tu me fais très peur, là...

-J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que vous allez être papas, tous les deux..."

Mathieu essuya ses larmes de joie en s'écartant de son homologue habillé de blanc, et eut un sourire des plus rayonnants.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça t'arrive, étant donné que tu es un mec et que normalement, c'est impossible, mais je m'en fous complètement. Je suis vraiment content pour vous !

-Alors... Tu ne nous en veut pas ? Hésita le détenteur du Kigurumi.

-Vous en vouloir ? Mais tu vas vraiment pas bien, toi ! Allez, venez tous les deux, on va prévenir les autres !"

Le Podcasteur attrapa la main du Panda, celle du Prof, et les entraîna au salon en courant, toujours avec ce sourire niais collé sur le visage. Ce qui lui donnait un sacré air de psychopathe, d'ailleurs, mais là n'était pas la question.

Toutes les personnalités se retournèrent avec des yeux ronds en entendant le cri de leur créateur "LES GARS, LES GARS, C'EST GÉNIAL !". Ils étaient tellement habitué à ce que Mathieu ai un comportement soit blasé, soit stressé en permanence, que devant cette soudaine euphorie, ils ne savaient comment réagir. Aussi, tous proposèrent leurs hypothèses les plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

"Tu t'es enfin trouvé une gonzesse pour une partie de jambes en l'air, gamin ?

-T'as acheté le dernier Super Smash Bros sur 3DS ?

-T'as enfin compris que les femmes étaient l'égal des hommes, espèce de macho ?

-T'as eu ton premier bad trip, gros ?

-Tu es enfin allé te confesser, mon enfant ?

-Non, rien de tout ça ! Maître, Prof, dites-leurs !"

Les deux amants s'avancèrent un peu, rouges comme des pivoines, sous les regards désormais intrigués de leur "famille". Maître Panda prit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne, se racla la gorge et déclara :

"Dans à peu près neuf mois, vous allez être tontons..." Il croisa le regard de la Fille et ajouta : "...Et tata."

Nouveau silence. Les personnalités étaient de nouveau choquées, bien que ce ne soit pas pour la même raison. Enfin, surtout le Moine.  
>Maître Panda et le Prof s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Vont-ils être aussi heureux que Mathieu, ou bien vont-ils les jeter à la rue ?<p>

"Vous allez adopter un gosse, gros ?

-Non... Murmura presque le Panda en baissant les yeux.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'écria le Geek en se jetant dans les bras des deux garçons, nullement choqué par le fait qu'un homme porte lui-même un bébé. Dites, c'est qui la maman ?

-Hum... Disons que c'est moi qui porte l'enfant, déclara le Prof, le rouge lui montant doucement aux joues.

-J'savais que c'est toi qui le prendrait, la peluche ! C'est pas mal !

-Patron...

-Tu crois que les petiots sont réactifs à la drogue, gros ?

-J'espère que ce sera une fille, je me sentirai moins seule, comme ça..."

Même s'ils le montraient à leur façon, tous étaient aussi réjouis que Mathieu. Si, même le Patron, je vous assure.  
>C'était quand même chouette, la famille !<p>

"HÉRÉTIQUES !" S'écria le Fanatique en tombant dans les pommes.

Enfin, à quelques exceptions près. Peut-être qu'il s'en remettra.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que le Prof était enceint, et déjà, son ventre commençait peu à peu à s'arrondir. Pour le plus grand bonheur de son compagnon qui, chaque soir, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'embrasser et de caresser cette barrière protégeant leur enfant. <em>Leur enfant, bordel<em>. Il avait tellement de mal à s'y faire, même après trois mois...

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne compte pas s'envoler tout de suite, déclara le Prof avec un sourire en coin.

-Je sais, mais... J'arrive toujours pas à le croire. On va être papas... Même si je l'ai pas encore vu de mes propres yeux, je l'aime tellement, ce gosse, tu peux pas savoir...

-Je comprends, je comprends. Essaye de dormir, maintenant.

-M'oui..."

L'ursidé embrassa une dernière fois son amant avant de lui glisser un petit "je t'aime" à l'oreille, et de venir se caler contre son torse, laissant sa main s'échouer sur son ventre rebondi. (Oui, j'aime la guimauve)

* * *

><p>Voila désormais que six mois s'étaient écoulés, et le ventre du Prof avait quasiment doublé de volume. Le "père porteur" avait du abandonner à regrets sa blouse et son nœud papillon pour porter des tee-shirts, suffisamment amples pour ne pas le gêner lors ses mouvements.<br>Outre son changement corporel et vestimentaire, les hormones avaient également fait leur travail, et ce, depuis quelques temps. Et hélas...

"Maître, tu me trouves gros ?

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?

-Si, je suis gros, ne me mens pas !

-Non ! Moi, je te trouve parfait, et c'est suffisant, répliqua le Panda en le prenant dans ses bras.

-M'ouais."

Le scientifique grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de tourner le dos à son compagnon.

"Ne me boude pas, s'il te plaît... Dit l'ursidé d'une voix mi-triste mi-amusée. Tu as déjà vu une femme enceinte avoir un ventre plat, toi ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas pareil !

-Prof, regarde-moi."

Celui-ci obéit et se retourna, fixant le Panda, les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier le serra de nouveau contre lui, et colla son front au sien.

"Il est vrai que tu as pris un peu de poids ces dernières semaines. Mais c'est quelque chose de normal, n'oublie pas que tu as un enfant dans le ventre ! Toi-même tu ne devrais pas être surpris, toi qui as la Science Infuse !

-Oui, mais... Mais j- mph !"

Il laissa tomber tous moyens de protester pour s'adonner au franc baiser de son compagnon. Il y avait des fois où il réfléchissait un peu trop, apparemment.

"Je t'ai jamais dit que tu parlais trop ? Fit le Panda avec une voix taquine.

-Si... Presque tous les jours, en vérité."

Le Prof baissa les yeux sur son ventre -qu'il ne trouvait plus si gros, en fin de compte-, se demandant comment serait son enfant. Serait-il aussi intelligent que lui ? Aurait-il un don pour la musique, comme son deuxième papa ? Il avait tellement envie de le savoir...

"Prof, tu n'as pas peur ?

-Peur de quoi ?

-Quand le bébé va vouloir sortir...

-Oh, ça ? Il va juste falloir me faire une césarienne, ce n'est rien.

-Une... Césarienne ? Répéta le Panda, le visage blême.

-Evidemment ! Pourquoi ?

-Mais ça fait pas mal ?

-Je serais endormi, ne sois pas stupide..." Fit l'homme enceint en soupirant.

L'intéressé eut un petit rire gêné avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son conjoint.  
>C'est vrai qu'il pouvait se montrer un peu idiot, parfois. Mais il s'inquiétait tellement.<p>

* * *

><p>Le neuvième mois arriva enfin. Et le bébé ne se fit pas prier pour le rappeler à son "hôte".<p>

"Putain, putain, putain, mais il est où...

-Calme-toi Maître, j'ai just- Aïe !

-JE _SUIS_ CALME, BORDEL DE MERDE ! ET QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT, MATHIEU ?! IL DEVRAIT ÊTRE LÀ, NORMALEMENT !"

Le Prof soupira face au comportement de son amant, allongé sur le lit de son laboratoire (sans son tee-shirt, je précise, il paraît que c'est plus pratique pour opérer.). Le Panda devait au moins être trois fois plus stressé que lui ! De plus, il manquait seulement Mathieu et le Gothique pour la césarienne (oui, le Gothique, oui), et ils n'étaient toujours pas là !

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin, l'Anarchiste avec un couteau à la main et une lueur sadique brillant dans les yeux.

"C'est pas trop tôt ! Pesta l'ursidé. T'étais où ?!

-On s'en fout, l'important, c'est la césarienne, maintenant. Prof, c'est bien cette machine pour t'endormir ? Demanda Mathieu en pointant du doigt une des machines bordant la salle.

-Oui... Il faut me mettre le masque sur le visage... Et ensuite, appuyer sur le boutons gris... Sur le côté, là..." Répondit-il, haletant.

Mathieu approcha la machine du lit, et exécuta les ordres de son double scientifique. Une fois endormi, le Panda se tourna vers le Gothique, et lui demanda :

"Mais au fait, pourquoi t'es là, toi ?

-J'ai quelques notions de chirurgie, et de médecine en général grâce à des..._ Connaissances._

-Je ne veux pas savoir comment...

-Bon, les gars, on s'active !"

Chose dite, chose faite. Il fallu à peu près une vingtaine de minutes pour effectuer l'opération. Le Gothique -pour son plus grand bonheur- avait ouvert le ventre du savant en deux, délicatement, et Mathieu s'était occupé de... Disons... Chercher le gosse dans ses entrailles ? Vous voulez formuler ça comment, vous ?! C'était vraiment ce qu'il faisait ! Bref.

Après un petit moment à chercher l'enfant, le Podcasteur le tira du corps de son collègue, non sans retenir un haut-le-cœur. Il l'enroula dans une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour la nettoyer, pendant que le fan de mutilation s'affairait à recoudre son collègue. Maître Panda, lui, n'osait pas esquisser le moindre geste, encore choqué et vaguement nauséeux. Bon, le bébé avait crié, ça voulait dire qu'il était en vie... C'était déjà ça.  
>À ce propos, c'était une fille, ou un garçon ?<p>

Une fois que le Gothique eut fini ce qu'il avait à faire, il se rendit dans la salle de bain, Maître Panda sur ses talons.

"Mathieu ! Mathieu ! S'écria celui-ci. Alors, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-Une jolie gamine, comme dirait le Patron... Fit-il en l'habillant d'un grenouillère jaune pâle qu'avait acheté la Fille. Mais c'est dommage, elle a pas encore ouvert les yeux.

-Maître Panda, pourrais-je l'initier au métal ? Proposa le suicidaire.

-Si c'est des bons groupes, oui. Mais je t'interdis de lui montrer un exemple de scarification, compris ?

-C'est pas drôle..."

* * *

><p>Le Prof ouvrit les yeux et grogna de douleur à cause de son ventre en réajustant ses lunettes. Combien de temps avait-il été endormi ? Quelques heures, normalement, si Mathieu avait bien réglé la machine.<br>Normalement, ouais.

"Maître ? Où es-tu ? Maître ?

-Ah, tu es réveillé !" Fit une voix non loin de lui.

Le scientifique tourna la tête et vit son conjoint s'approcher, une serviette blanche dans les bras. Il s'assit au bord du lit, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

"C'est notre petite... Notre petite fille... Tu te rends compte ?

-Je peux la prendre, s'il te plaît ?"

L'ursidé acquiesça et lui passa l'enfant. Le Prof l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Elle était si parfaite. Tellement belle.

"Elle est... Magnifique... Dit-il en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

-Aussi belle que moi, visiblement...

-Trop modeste.

-Et fier !"

Ils rirent en même temps, et leur attention se reposa sur la gosse, tendant les bras vers le visage de son papa à lunettes. Celui-ci caressa vaguement sa joue, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa gamine... C'était sa gamine qui était dans ses bras, bon sang ! Il ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

"Comment on va l'appeler ? Demanda l'animal.

-Bonne question. Tu as une idée ?

-J'avais pensé à Noa. C'est pas mal ?

-Noa, Noa..."

Le chimiste fixa un instant sa petite, et sourit.

"Noa... Je trouve que ça sonne bien.

-Alors, on reste sur Noa ?

-Oui, ça me va."

Désormais, la fratrie accueillait un nouveau membre : Noa Sommet. Bienvenue dans la famille !

/\/\/\

_Voila, c'était mon tout premier mpreg ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu c:_

_Review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Quelques mois après la naissance de Noa..._

"Tu es sûr qu'elle dort ?

-Mais oui, Prof, je suis allé la voir il y a même pas deux minutes... Maintenant, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien !

-Mais imagines, si elle se fait kidnapper pendant son sommeil ?

-T'es pas possible...

-Et si elle avait un problème ? Même si elle est dans la chambre d'à côté, elle-"

Maître Panda, agacé par les inquiétudes de son compagnon et de son côté "papa poule", le fit taire de la manière la plus simple qui soit.  
>...<p>

Bah oui, en l'embrassant, bande de steaks grillés ! Bref.  
>Le Prof tenta de repousser son amant quelques secondes, mais décida d'abandonner, faute de lassitude. C'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas forcément eu le temps de s'accorder de l'attention l'un à l'autre à cause de leurs nuits blanches passées à s'occuper de la petite. Si elle roupillait vraiment, ils pourraient peut-être en profiter, cette fois-ci.<p>

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, toujours pas de bruit. Les deux parents eurent un sourire soulagé, et après moult baisers et caresses, le Prof s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de l'animal. Ils se lancèrent un regard rempli de sous-entendus avant de s'embrasser de nouveau.  
>Non, vous n'aurez pas de lemon ! Vous avez cru quoi, sérieusement ? Les gosses, c'est diabolique ! Je l'ai toujours dit !<p>

"Maître... Je crois que la petite pleure.

-Putain, c'est pas vrai... Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?

-Tu veux que j'y aille ?

-Non, c'est bon, je m'en charge, reste là."

L'animal soupira et se leva du lit pour aller s'occuper de Noa, laissant le Prof seul.

Try again, Maître Panda !

* * *

><p><em>5 ans...<em>

"Papa, comment qu'on fait les bébés ?" Demanda Noa de sa voix enfantine, assise sur le canapé.

Le Prof leva les yeux de sa feuille pour fixer sa petite fille aux cheveux châtains, et haussa un sourcil. Elle ne lui avait déjà pas posé la question, il y a quelques jours ?

"Noa, tu m'a déjà demandé ça, et je t'ai répondu. Tu te rappelles ?

-Oui Papa, mais tu m'as dit qu'il fallait une femme et un homme pour en faire. Du coup, toi et Papa Panda, vous avez fait comment ? Vous m'avez pas adoptée, hein ?

-Non, voyons, non ! Vois-tu, c'est très simple. En fait, j'ai-

-NON PROF, NE LUI DIS PAS !" S'écria Maître Panda en déboulant dans le salon.

Noa et l'interpellé se tournèrent vers l'ursidé, et ce dernier lança un regard noir à son conjoint. Il allait vraiment pas bien, lui ! Il allait choquer la petite s'il lui disait comment ça s'était passé !

"Ne lui dis rien ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle soit traumatisée... Déjà que j'ai du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle vive sous le même toit que le Patron ! Alors n'en rajoute pas !

-Mais enfin, elle devra bien savoir un jour !

-Pas pour l'instant ! Elle n'a que cinq ans, je te rappelle ! Au pire, elle peut savoir que Mathieu et le Gothique nous ont donné un coup de main, mais-

-Hein ? Vous avez fait ça à quatre ? S'étonna la gamine. Alors j'ai quatre papas ?"

Les deux garçons fixèrent Noa, surpris, avant que le Prof ne reprenne la parole, le visage rouge.

"Non, tes oncles ne l'ont pas fait... Avec nous... Enfin... Maître Panda a raison en fin de compte, tu sauras quand tu seras plus grande.

-Pff... C'est méga nul, d'être petite ! On peut jamais rien savoir !" Grogna-t-elle en se rendant dans la cuisine.

Le Panda et le scientifique s'échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Pas de doute, question caractère, elle tenait de la Fille ! Reste à savoir si elle ressemblera au reste de la maisonnée... Tout ce que les deux pères espéraient, c'est qu'elle ne tienne pas trop du Patron, ni du Hippie.

* * *

><p><em>8 ans...<em>

"Dis tonton, ça va marcher, au moins, ton truc ?

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu. Allez, installe-toi là, gamine, et admire quand ton papa la boule de poils devient dingue..."

Les deux Sommet s'échangèrent un regard complice, cachés derrière l'angle du mur de la cuisine. Maître Panda arriva dans le salon en sifflotant une quelconque chanson, et se figea immédiatement. Sur le dossier du canapé reposait un autre Kigurumi de panda, semblable au sien -à la différence qu'il était déchiré de partout-, ainsi qu'une feuille tachée par du ketchup.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

L'ursidé écarquilla les yeux et sursauta. Sur la feuille était inscrit des mots en chinois. Qu'il comprenait très bien. Et qui dit chinois et menaces, dit...

"MATHIEU ! PROF ! LES CHINOIS DÉBARQUENT ! ILS VONT VENIR ME TUER ! CACHEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" S'écria-t-il en remontant rapidement les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux.

Le Patron et Noa, devant la réaction du chanteur, se piquèrent un fou rire mémorable avant de le rejoindre à l'étage. C'était salaud de lui faire subir ça, mais bon Dieu que c'était marrant !

* * *

><p><em>11 ans...<em>

"Bon, ça va aller, hein ? Tu es sûre ?

-Oui Papa, t'en fais pas !

-Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, surtout !

-Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça ! De toute façon, si quelqu'un m'embête, je lui pète les dents !

-Qui t'as appris à faire ça ? S'étonna le Prof.

-Ben le Patron !

-Évite de l'écouter mon cœur, il ne te dira que de mauvaises choses, sinon.

-Mais non, je lui fais confiance ! Bon, je dois y aller, tu peux lâcher ma main s'il te plaît ? Tu me fais mal."

Le Prof lâcha Noa, désolé, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Elle lui sourit et sortit de la voiture. Sa première rentrée au collège... Le savant n'en revenait pas. Elle grandissait si vite ! Il se souvint que quand Mathieu était au collège -et que lui n'était que dans sa tête-, tout le monde se moquait de lui et le maltraitait à cause de sa schizophrénie. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas la même chose avec sa petite fille... Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun symptôme qui prouvait qu'elle était schizophrène, mais on ne sait jamais. Les enfants son si cruels entre eux, après tout. Et s'imaginer qu'on puisse faire du mal à _sa_ petite fille...

* * *

><p><em>14 ans...<em>

Noa rentra du collège, comme à son habitude, passant dans les endroits les moins longs pour parvenir jusqu'à chez elle. Sauf qu'il y avait de légères différences par rapport aux autres jours. En passant le seuil de la porte, elle boitait légèrement, avait plusieurs bleus sur le corps ainsi que diverses égratignures et un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

"Noa ! Mon bout de chou, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?! S'exclama Maître Panda en se jetant presque sur elle.

-Je me suis battue avec un mec de ma classe...

-Mais t'es malade ! Viens avec moi, ton père va te soigner ça !

-Papa, je vais bien ! J'ai même pas mal !

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Ne discute pas et viens avec moi !" Lui dit-il en la prenant par le poignet, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

L'adolescente se fit emmener dans le laboratoire de son père. Ce dernier, surpris de l'intrusion de son conjoint, écarquilla les yeux. Son regard se posa presque instantanément sur sa fille.

"Bon sang, Noa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

-Elle s'est battue avec un autre garçon !

-Rhô, ça va ! Vu son état, il est pas près de revenir m'emmerder !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait pour que tu le frappe ?

-Dès qu'il a su que vous étiez gay, il a commencé à vous insulter de tous les noms ! Ses remarques et insultes homophobes m'ont pas plu, alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous défendre."

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Maître Panda ne sorte de la pièce. Le Prof demanda à Noa de s'asseoir sur la table du laboratoire, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. En quelque instants, elle fut auscultée et observée sous toutes les coutures.

"Il t'a pas loupé... Marmonna-t-il et soignant son bras gauche.

-Pff, ben voyons. J'ai même pas mal de toute façon, je pourrais lui foutre une deuxième raclée.

-Tu me fais penser au Patron, avec ce genre de remarque. Même avec une côte déplacée, une épaule déboîtée et une jambe cassée, vous vous obstineriez à dire que tout va bien."

Tout en essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche, il poursuivit :

"Et ça, ce n'est pas par fierté. C'est pour éviter d'inquiéter qui que ce soit.

-Mh..."

Une dizaine de minutes suffirent au scientifique pour soigner sa fille adorée, cette dernière réfléchissant aux paroles de son père. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une gamine qui était du genre à se plaindre pour n'importe quoi et qui détestait s'attirer la pitié des gens. Elle avait l'impression d'être impuissante dans ce genre de situation. Mais elle aimait se battre et s'attirer des ennuis. C'était dans sa nature, elle n'y pouvait rien.

"Promets-moi de ne pas recommencer à mettre ta santé en danger comme ça.

-Mais tu t'en fous de te faire insulter, ou quoi ?! Je vous aime, toi et papa, et je veux pas qu'on vous dis du mal !

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger comme tu l'as fais aujourd'hui ! Ce genre de personnes ne méritent même pas qu'on leur porte de l'attention !"

Soudain, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître le Patron, son fidèle flingue à la main, une expression de colère affichée sur le visage.

"Gamine, c'est quoi l'adresse de l'enfoiré qui t'as frappée ? J'vais lui faire comprendre qu'on touche pas à un seul des Sommet sans en payer les frais..."

Si même le Patron s'y mettait...

* * *

><p><em>17 ans...<em>

Noa enfila son manteau, rajusta son bonnet blanc et s'élança vers la porte d'entrée, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de l'un de ses pères. Son "Papa Panda", comme elle disait lorsqu'elle était petite.

"Noa ? Où tu vas ?

-Je vais au parc, rejoindre mon copain, pourquoi ?"

Maître Panda ouvrit grand les yeux et recracha le contenu de son verre. "Et merde, mon jus de bambou !" Jura-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

"Tiens, tu as un petit ami ? S'étonna le Prof en rajustant ses lunettes. Depuis quand ?

-Depuis trois mois... S'il te plaît, ne me dispute pas !

-Te disputer ? Mais non, non, je suis heureux pour toi ! Il pourrait peut-être passer à la maison un jour ?

-Je pense qu'il acceptera, oui. Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

-Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi."

Noa embrassa ses deux paternels sur la joue et sortit de chez elle en sautillant, euphorique à l'idée de rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait. Le Prof et Maître Panda se fixèrent, avant que celui-ci ne fonde en larmes dans les bras de son conjoint.

"Notre petite fille grandit trop vite... Dit-il entre deux sanglots. Je veux paaaaas...

-Allons, Maître, allons, calme-toi...

-Peux pas... Trop dur..."

Le Prof sourit, attendri, et raffermit sa prise autour des épaules de l'ursidé. Qu'il était sensible quand il s'y mettait...


End file.
